First Comes Love
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Robin, Elizabeth, Carly, Nadine, Lulu, and Sam have been raising their children for years. A few of the woman are divorced. Now they must worry about putting their children first. SOME NAMES HAVE BEEN CHANGED!
1. The Characters

Characters:

The Morgan-McCall Family:

-Jason Morgan- He has 4 biological children and one that is basically his. He doesn't allow his children or their mothers around him because of his dangerous life style.

-Samantha "Sam" McCall- She is the mother of 5. She works hard and always tries to make sure her children are happy, but she is in love with Jason.

-Lila McCall- She is Sam's daughter and biologically Sonny's. She calls Jason her father though because he has always been there for her and loved her while Sonny abandoned her. She is 15.

-Connor Morgan- He is Sam and Jason's only biological child. He is 13 and wants to be involved with his father. He resents the 3 Webber children who are Jason's.

-Ava McCall- She is the youngest child of Sam and Lucky's and the only one with the last name McCall. She is kept from Lucky and is 2 years old.

The Scorpio Family:

-Robin Scorpio- She loves her job as a doctor. Robin is basically raising her 3 children alone because Patrick isn't around.

-Emma Scorpio- She is 12 years old and mad that her father isn't around. She is basically the rock in her family and always stays strong for her younger sisters.

-Madeleine "Mattie" Scorpio- At the age of 7, she is confused about her father. She has grown dependent on her older sister and mother.

-Riley Scorpio- She is the youngest and only 4. Sophie has never really had Patrick around, so she isn't as mad when he cancels his visits.

The Zacchara Family:

-Johnny Zacchara- He is working hard at his job in the mob, which cuts into his family time. He has 4 children who he rarely spends time with.

-Claudia Zacchara- She is the better parent of the two Zacchara children. She is also around for her nieces and nephew.

-Adela "Ella" Zacchara- The 15 year old daughter of Sonny and Claudia. She lives with her mother in the Zacchara mansion and usually gets in trouble for her habit of not thinking.

-Sydney Zacchara- She is Nadine and Johnny's 15 year old daughter. She doesn't like to go over there and considers Nikolas as her father.

-Lauren Zacchara- The first child of Lulu and Johnny. She plays the piano when she is mad, which is when her father isn't around. She is 12 and protects her younger siblings.

-Nathan Zacchara- The only Zacchara boy. He is 5 years old and isn't sure what is going on with his father. Lulu and Johnny are his parents.

-Alexiana "Lexi" Zacchara- She is the youngest Zacchara child at 2 years old. Lulu is especially protective of her.

The Jacks Family:

-Jasper "Jax" Jacks- He is a business man and a father of soon to be 4. He loves working at his hotels and he loves Carly.

-Caroline "Carly" Corinthos-Jacks- She has 5 children and is pregnant with the 6th. She gets herself into trouble sometimes, but has calmed down and started to help with the Metro Court.

-Evan Jacks- As the first child of Jax, he is favored a little bit by his father. He is 15 and causes trouble.

-Rachel Jacks- She is a lot like Carly and has her mouth. Rachel is 12 and spoiled by her dad.

-Abigail "Abby" Jacks- At the age of 2, she is 10 years apart from her older sister. She doesn't understand that a new baby is coming.

The Spencer Family:

-Lucky Spencer- He lives in Paris alone. He sees two of his 4 children, sometimes. He is a police officer.

-Cameron Spencer- He is the oldest at 17 with 6 younger siblings. He lives with Elizabeth in Port Charles and doesn't really see Lucky.

-Rebecca "Becca" Spencer- The first child of Lucky and Sam. She is 12 years old and a lot calmer than her younger sister.

-Chloe Spencer- She is 9 and very outgoing. She loves to talk and travel to Paris to see her dad.

The Webber Family:

-Elizabeth Webber- She is a nurse at GH and raises her 4 children alone. She is in love with Lucky Spencer, but he lives in Paris.

-Jacob "Jake" Webber- He is the calmest child, but misses his father, Jason. He is popular at school and 15 years old.

-Lucas "Luke" Webber- He is 13 and has the worst temper. Though he loves his sister, he fights with her constantly.

-Gabrielle "Gabbie" Webber- She is 12 and doesn't mind the absence of her father. She thinks her mother is enough.

The Corinthos Family:

-Sonny Corinthos- Works hard to run his business. He has a few children, but he only sees his son with Carly.

-Morgan Corinthos- He is 17 and studying to get into college. He loves with his mother.

The Cassadine Family:

-Nikolas Cassadine- He runs Cassadine Industries and loves his family. He works hard to protect his family.

-Nadine Cassadine- She is the mother of 3 and loves her husband, Nikolas. She is a nurse at General Hospital.

-Spencer Cassadine- He is 17 years old and wishes he had a mother that was alive, but he loves Nadine and accepts her.

-Lindsay Quartermaine- She is Nikolas's only child with Emily. She is 12 and her mother's death affected her a lot. She wishes her mom would have had another baby.

-Rayleen Cassadine- Nikolas and Nadine's 2 year old daughter. She the child who loves to pretend and play.

-Peyton Cassadine- He is a baby that Nadine absolutely loves. He has his mother wrapped around his finger.

The Drake Family:

-Patrick Drake- the father of 3 and soon to be step father of 5. He is a neurosurgeon and doesn't see his children very often.

-Marian Montgomery- Patrick's fiancée. She is a nurse at General Hospital and a mother of 5.

-Jack Montgomery- Marian's 17 year old son. He grows close to Patrick quickly because he is the son he never had.

-Noah Montgomery- Marian's 15 year old son who normally causes problems. He always teases Emily.

-Lizzie Montgomery- She is Marian's first daughter at 12. She and Emily don't get along because Lizzie is constantly trying to take Patrick.

-Ryan Montgomery- He is 7 and more liked by the Scorpio girls. He is nice and quiet, unlike Marian's other children.

-Lucy Montgomery- She is Marian's youngest child at 4. She is also liked by the Scorpio children.


	2. How It Begins

_Port Charles Airport_

"Mommy!" yelled Chloe Spencer. Her older sister, Becca followed. Sam hugged her two daughters.

"How was the trip?"

"It was fun! We rode horses, and played games, and roasted marshmallows!" said Chloe.

"I liked Ruby the best out of the horses." said Becca. She smiled. Sam was glad that her daughters were so happy. It made her think of a time when she was too. But then, that all came crashing down.

_The Spencer-McCall house, 2 years ago_

_"We can't be together anymore, Lucky. We only end up hurting each other." said Sam. "I don't want to fight with you."_

_"I'm taking the kids." said Lucky. He ran downstairs and grabbed the four children and went out the door._

_Sam and Lucky got a divorce. Sam kept the kids and stayed in Port Charles. Lucky moved to Paris. She had a baby girl._

Sam was now single. She was raising 5 children on her is the oldest. She is 15. Lila was Sam and Sonny's baby, but Lila considered Jason as her father too. She doesn't ever see Sonny. Connor, the 13 year old, is Jason and Sam's son. Then is Becca, who is 12, and Chloe, age 7. Ava is the youngest at 2 years. Sam never let her around Lucky.

"Let's go." said Sam. "I left Connor and Lila had home together and if they don't burn down the house they will kill each other."

"Where's Ava?" asked Becca.

"She is at daycare. I couldn't leave her with Lila or Connor."

Sam loaded her two daughters, who had just come back from Paris, into the car.

_General Hospital_

"Why are men such idiots?" asked Robin. She was watching Patrick Drake flirt with another woman. "Does her not remember we have three kids together?"

"You're not together, Robin." said Elizabeth. She and Robin had become close since Emily's death.

"I know, but the minute he brings a step mom home to my kids, I'm filing sole custody."

Elizabeth sighed. Robin was way too protective of her kids. Emma is 12 years old. Mattie is 7 and Riley is 4. That didn't mean that Robin had to worry so much about an evil step mom, like Holly had been for her.

"I'll see you later." Patrick told the nurse.

"No he won't." said Robin. "Not when he has my kids."

"You're paranoid. He goes out to eat with the nurse and the kids. Big deal." said Elizabeth.

Patrick walked over. "I'm going to have to cancel with the kids. I have a date." Robin gave him the death stare.

"Patrick Noah Drake, my kids have been waiting to see you all week! This is the 5th time you have canceled! They haven't seen you in two months!" screamed Robin. "But that's fine. I will have Alexis draw up custody papers. You won't ever see those kids again." Robin stomped away.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Patrick. Elizabeth shrugged.

_Zacchara House: The Study_

Lauren sat in her father's study playing the piano. She would be leaving soon anyway. Her father had never known she could play like this because she only played when she was mad.

"Lauren, when will you leave?" asked Nathan. Lauren smiled at her brother. "I don't know."

"When will Mommy be here?"

"Soon." said Lauren. It has been another one of those days.

"_Johnny, I can't believe I ever had children with you!" yelled Lulu. She and Johnny had been divorced for a year. They had three beautiful children. Lauren was the oldest at 12, followed by Nathan, who was 5. The youngest was Lexi at 2._

"_I'm sorry. I have to leave on business." he said over the phone. He was leaving for Russia. Lulu was in Paris._

"_You are not leaving my children with Claudia and her crazy daughter!" Claudia and Sonny had a 15 year old daughter named Adela, but they called her Ella._

"_Ella is perfectly fine! I don't really trust Claudia with my kids either, but that's the only person around to watch them." said Johnny._

"_Is Sydney there?" Sydney was Nadine and Johnny's 15 year old daughter._

"_Yes she is." said Johnny. They argued more and it always ended in Lulu hanging up on Johnny and then he leaves._

"Hey Lauren, you are really good." said Nathan.

"Syd plays good too. Go get her." Nathan ran down the hall. Lauren continued to play until Ella came in the room.

"Lauren, you play good." said Ella.

"I got it from my dad. My mom is tone deaf."

"I can't play at all. What about Nathan and Sydney? Can they play?"

"Syd can. I don't know about Nathan." Claudia walked in.

"Hey girls. What are you doing?" Lulu ran in the door. "Look who it is."

"Lauren, get your brother and sister. We are leaving." she didn't pay attention to Claudia. Lauren came down the stairs carrying Lexi with Nathan close behind.

"Mom, can you drop Sydney off at Nadine's?"

"Tell her to hurry." said Lulu. She took her youngest child and grabbed her son's hand. Lauren and Sydney ran down the stairs.

"Bye Ella!" yelled Sydney and Lauren.

"Bye." said Ella. They all left.

_Jacks House_

"Rachel and Evan, come down here!" yelled Carly. She was tired of the constant fighting.

"What?" they asked together. Rachel was 12 and it scared Carly how much she was like her.

"Stop fighting! I just got your sister to sleep and Morgan is studying." Evan is 15, Abby is 2, and Morgan is 17. Michael died 3 years ago. Jax wanted another baby, so he and Carly were discussing it.

"Mom, your kid is awake!" yelled Morgan.

"Thank you. Abby needed sleep." Carly went upstairs and picked up her two year old. She remembered the day she had found out she was pregnant.

"_Kelly, do you think you can examine me? I feel sick." said Carly._

"_Sure Carly. Come on back." Kelly told Carly to lie on the table._

_Carly and Jax had been trying for a baby. They hadn't wanted to have one when Rachel was little, but she was ten years old. They could handle one._

"_Oh my God." said Kelly 10 minutes later when she got the test back._

"_What is it?" asked Carly._

"_You're pregnant."_

Carly had never regretted Abby. She just wished that she would sleep more.


	3. Custody

_Wyndemere_

Nadine was tired of this. She had agreed for joint custody with Johnny, not Claudia. Johnny was hardly ever around when Syd and Lulu's kids were there.

Nadine smiled when she looked at her baby boy. Peyton Jonathon was her only son. He was only 3 months old with her husband, Nikolas Cassadine. Rayleen was her 2 year old, also with Nikolas. Peyton had dark hair and dark eyes like Nikolas.

Rayleen and Sydney both looked like Nadine. Then, Spencer, who was 17, ran into the room.

"Hey Nadine, can you take me to my Mom's?"

"Sorry, Spencer, I can't. Peyton is sleeping and Sydney is on her way here."

"How am I supposed to get there?" asked Spencer.

"See if Cam will come pick you up?"

"Okay." Spencer ran upstairs.

_Webber House_

"Gabrielle Audrey Webber, what are you yelling about?" Elizabeth asked her 12 year old.

"Nothing!" said Gabrielle. Elizabeth didn't believe that. She had 4 kids now. Cam was 17, Jake is 15, Luke is 13, and Gabbie is 12.

"I'm coming up there." Elizabeth ran into her daughter's room. She and Luke were fighting and Luke had a black eye.

"Both of you, grounded."

"I wish I could live with dad." said Luke. He ran out. Elizabeth thought about that day last year.

"_You can't live here anymore." said Jason._

"_What?" asked Elizabeth._

"_It is getting dangerous. I know that we have been together for 13 years, but you need to take the kids and go."_

"_I can't leave you!" said Elizabeth._

"_You have to. Think of Gabbie, Jake, Cam, and Lucas. Please, this is already hard enough. Just go!" said Jason._

_Elizabeth packed up the kids and walked out of the house._

"Lucas!" yelled Elizabeth. She followed her son to his room. "Sweetie, you know why we can't live with Dad. It's too dangerous."

"I can't even have my last name be Morgan. I can't be around him or talk about him being my father." said Luke.

"I know this has been hard on all of you kids, but especially you and Jake. You boys need to see your father."

"Mom, I'm going to take Spencer to Courtney's." said Cameron.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too. Bye Luke."

"Bye Cam."

_The Scorpio House_

"Mom, when will Dad be here?" asked Emma.

"Emmy, Mattie, I have to tell you something." said Robin. The kids had been waiting for Patrick to come all day.

"What is it, Mommy?" asked Mattie.

"Your father can't come get you. He has a date." Emma ran down the hall and slammed her door. Mattie started crying and ran out the backdoor. "Thanks, Patrick." whispered Robin. She went over to the phone.

"Guess what." Robin said when Patrick answered the phone.

"What?" asked Patrick.

"Emma locked herself in her room and Mattie is in the back yard crying. Thanks a lot. You're lucky that my baby is sleeping or else she would be screaming her head off."

"I know I have been busy lately but…" started Patrick.

"Don't tell me you were busy. The first three times it was a date, then it was a NASCAR race. Then were 2 more dates and a medical convention, now another date? I don't want my daughters to grow up without a father like I had to." said Robin.

"I'm sorry." Patrick said.

"Sorry doesn't cover it." Robin slammed the phone on the receiver. She sank down on the ground and covered her face. She couldn't believe she was going to do this.

"Mom, I'm leaving." said Emma.

"Where are you going, Sweetie?"

"I don't know. Probably to see Rachel, Lindsay, Gabbie, Becca, or Lauren." said Emma. She put on her shoes and walked out the door.

_The Cassadine Stables_

Lindsay Renee Quartermaine was the only child of Emily's. She felt like an only child. Sure she had Spencer, Rayleen, Peyton, and even Sydney. But she wanted two things more than anything. Her mom and a baby sister or brother.

All of her friends had both of their parents. Well, Emma, named after Lindsay's mother, didn't really have a dad because he was an idiot. Gabbie's dad was too dangerous to be around. Lauren's parents were divorced, but she still had her dad and Rachel had both parents.

Rayleen ran into the room. "Hi Ray-Ray." said Lindsay.

"Linz!" yelled Rayleen. She went to her older sister.

"Ray, where's Mommy?"

"Right here." said Nadine. She carried Nathan into the stable. "Linz, have you seen Sydney?"

"No. Was she supposed to be out here?"

"Yes." said Nadine. Then, Sydney walked in. "Let's ride."

_The McCall House_

"Chloe!" said Lila. She ran over and hugged her sister. "Becca!" she went to her other sister.

Sam walked in the door holding Ava. "Li!" the little girl shouted. Lila took her youngest sister from her mother.

"Where's Connor" asked Sam. Lila shrugged.

"He walked out the front door about an hour ago."

"Great." said Sam. She walked out the door to find her son.


	4. The Comeback

_Jake's_

"Robin doesn't want Patrick around the kids." said Elizabeth. She and Saira Batra were sitting at a table.

"Well, can you blame her?" Asked Saira. She only had one child, a 4 year old named Isabella.

"No not really, but she isn't being fair." Robin came in and sat down next to her friends.

Robin started crying. She banged her head on the table. Saira and Elizabeth gave each other crazy looks.

"Robin, stop!" said Saira. She grabbed Robin and she quit. "What is wrong?"

"I feel so bad. Emma locked herself in the room and Mattie started crying. I feel like I'm going to be sick and Riley doesn't even know Patrick isn't coming."

"Where are they now?"

"Emmy left. I took Mattie and Riley to my Uncle Mac's."

"Where did Emmy go?" asked Elizabeth.

"I have no idea."

_Port Charles Cemetery_

"Hi Aunt Emily. I wish you were here right now. Ever since you died last year, my life has been crazy. I haven't seen Dad in two months. I feel bad for Mom because she has to deal with Ri and Mattie's disappointment and I never want to see my dad again."

"You know that's not true." said a voice.

"Emily?" asked Emma. She turned around. There was her Aunt.

_Carly's Car_

"Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom." said Evan. Abby was yelling, Rachel was singing. Morgan was tapping on the window.

"Shut up!" screamed Carly. It was so distracting trying to drive while her kids were making so much noise. Carly pulled over in front of the mall.

"Goodbye. Evan, Morgan, and Rachel, get out now." the three kids jumped out of the car. "Quiet." said Carly.

Abby was sitting in the backseat singing. Her favorite song was on. Carly pulled into the GH parking lot.

_General Hospital: Locker Room_

The new nurse, Sadie, was sitting near her locker. She was looking at a picture of her little boy. Kalob Matthew was Sadie's pride and joy. He had her dark hair and eyes.

Saira Batra, Elizabeth Webber, and Robin Scorpio walked in. Robin sounded really upset. Her locker was next to Robin's.

"I can't do it. This will just hurt my children more." said Robin. She was holding a picture of three little girls.

"Are they yours?" asked Sadie.

"Yeah. My baby girls." Robin smiled.

"What are their names?"

"This is Emma, Madeleine, and Riley."

"How old are they?"

"Emmy is 12, Mattie's 7, and Riley is 4." said Robin.

"They're really cute." said Sadie.

"They all three take after Robin." said Elizabeth. "Do you have any kids?"

"Only my baby boy. His name is Kalob and he is 6." she showed the girls her picture. "Dr. Batra?"

"I have a daughter. Isabella is 4."

"Nurse Webber, do you have kids?"

"4 of them. It get's crazy. My baby is 12. Her name is Gabrielle. Cam is 17, Jake is 15, and Luke is 13." she took a picture out of her locker and handed it to Sadie.

"Your daughter is pretty. Only one girl with three boys."

"Yeah, my ex husband and I had wanted a daughter. Cameron and Jake were already born when we got married. Then I had Luke. We wanted a daughter, and we got Gabbie."

"Do you have some story about how you had your daughters, Robin?" asked Sadie.

"Do you know Patrick Drake?"

"Yes. He is really cute. I wouldn't mind going out with him." said Sadie.

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"He's my ex husband."

"Oh." said Sadie.

"Anyway, there was a text message killer. He killed our best friend, Emily Quartermaine. Then, my cousin Georgie was murdered. I went to Patrick's. Nine months later, I delivered my baby girl. I named her Emma Angel Scorpio. I married Patrick when she was 3 years old. 2 years later, I had Mattie. We had decided on one more child, but Emma got sick. After a few months she got better. When Mattie was 4, Riley was born. When Ri was 3, we got divorced. Patrick hasn't seen the kids much in the last couple of months." Robin sighed.

"Saira?"

"I had always wanted a child or two. I started dating a man named

Kyle Barton. He gave me my beautiful daughter and then he died."

"Oh." said Sadie. Patrick walked in. Robin, Elizabeth, and Saira walked out.

"Sadie Sanchez, I've heard about you. Do you wanna go out sometime?"

"Sorry, I'm not for abandoning children. I have a little boy." she walked out.

_General Hospital: 7th floor_

"Robin is Kelly here?" asked Carly.

"I don't know. I can page her." A few minutes later, Kelly came over.

"Robin, did you page me?"

"Carly needs to see you." Carly nodded her head and Kelly led her back to a room.

"What are we checking for?"

"I think I might be pregnant." Kelly checked and ten minutes later, it was discovered that a baby would be born.

_Port Charles Cemetery_

"How can this be possible?" asked Emma.

"Diego didn't kill me. There was a girl who had been at the party that looked like me. He killed her."

"You've been hiding for two years?"

"Yes and when I left I was pregnant. My two year old baby girl is in Russia with my cousin, Ned."

"We need to go find Lindsay. Aunt Emily, she has been missing you a lot." said Emma.

"I know. But right now, I need to stay hidden. It would be great if you could help Me." said Emily.

"I can try."

"What were you talking about with your father?"

"I have hardly seen him in 5 months. He always cancels at the last minute and we get mad and my mom has to deal with it."

"I can have a talk with him. He still thinks I died instead of Rebecca Shaw."

_The Docks_

Sam walked down the stairs, sighing in relief upon seeing her only son. She approached him slowly. "Connor?" his back stayed to her. She went over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Connor…"

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, stepping away from her. Sam stared at him in shock.

"I know you're upset, but I will not tolerate you speaking to me like that."

His eyes softened. "I'm sorry, Mom. It's just hard, you know? I miss Dad."

"I know you do, baby. But we're keeping you safe by doing this."

"Well maybe I don't want to be safe." He turned to look at the water. "I want to know my father. I'm 13. This is a time when a guy really needs his dad."

"I'm sorry, Connor." She wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I really am."


	5. The Sleepover

_Spencer House_

"I hate him so much!" yelled Lauren.

"Laur, you have to be quiet. Your brother and sister are upstairs." said Lulu.

"Mom, he always does this. He leaves us with Claudia. I hate it." said Lauren.

"I know you do, Sweetie. But there's nothing I can do."

"I want to go see Uncle Lucky."

"Laur, he's in Paris."

"I know. Maybe in a month I can take Becca and Chloe over." said Lauren.

"I don't know. I have to talk with Sam."

"They just got back, so it won't be for a while." said Lauren. "Please Mom. I really need to get out of Port Charles."

"Maybe, but you would have to take Nathan with you."

"Okay." Lauren ran upstairs to call Rachel.

_Port Charles Mall_

"What do you think of this one?" asked Rachel. She had tried on the same outfit in 13 different colors. Morgan and Evan were not happy.

"It looks the same as the last 12." said Evan.

"Looks great. Can we please go now?" asked Morgan.

"Which one should I buy?"

"The blue one." said Evan.

"That was not blue. It was periwinkle." yelled Rachel.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Shut up! Bye the blue-periwinkle dress already!" Rachel went up and paid. Her phone started ringing. It was her cousin, Lauren.

"Hey Laur. What's up?"

"Guess where I get to go next month."

"Where?" asked Rachel.

"Paris to see Lucky!" Rachel smiled. "That's great Laur."

"What's wrong?" asked Lauren.

"Something is wrong with Linz. We need to have a sleepover tonight. Not at Em's house. Her dad didn't pick them up again."

"My house at 7."

"See you then." Rachel hung up her phone."

_Webber House_

"Bye Mom!" yelled Gabbie. She walked towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" asked Elizabeth.

"To Lauren's. We're having a sleep over."

"How are you getting there?"

"Cam's taking me. He is waiting in the car."

"See you later." said Elizabeth.

"Bye." Gabbie walked out the door.

_Scorpio House_

"Mom, can you take me to Lauren's house?" asked Emma. They were sitting in the living room.

"Why?" asked Robin.

"I'm spending the night. You know what's ironic? I see Lulu more than I see my dad." said Emma. Robin felt really bad.

"I'm sorry." said Robin. Emma immediately felt bad.

"It's not your fault that my dad is an idiot, Mom. You are a way better parent than him. You have been the best mom ever." Emma hugged her mother.

Robin smiled at her oldest daughter. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Emma. "Mattie! Riley! Come on, we're leaving!" Robin picked up her youngest daughter and they left.

_Patrick's Apartment_

"Who are those kids?" asked Marian. She was the new nurse and already on a date with Patrick Drake.

"My daughters, but that picture is from a while ago." In the picture, Emma was 5 and holding newborn baby Mattie. Robin had taken that picture.

"They don't look like you." said Marian.

"I know. They look more like their mother."

"Who is their mom?" asked Marian.

"Robin Scorpio."

"She works at GH, doesn't she?" asked Marian.

"Yeah."

"Wow, two daughters. I have 5 children."

"Well, that was from a while ago. Em is 5 and Mattie was a newborn. Emily is 12 now and Mattie is 7. I also have a 4 year old named Riley."

"Well, I have three boys and two girls. Jack is 17, Noah is 15, Lizzie is 12, Ryan is 7, and Lucy is 4. Same ages as your daughters." said Marian.

"Where are your kids?"

"They are at home. What about yours?"

"At home."

"Don't they live with you?"

"No." Patrick sighed.

_Spencer House: 7 o'clock sleepover_

Lauren Spencer, Emma Scorpio, Lindsay Quartermaine, Becca McCall, Rachel Jacks, and Gabbie Webber were sitting in a circle on Lauren's bed. They were the PC 6.

"Have you seen that new girl in town, Lizzie Montgomery?" asked Rachel. She loved gossip.

"Yeah, she seemed nice." said Gabbie. She always saw the best in people.

"She had a mom." said Lindsay. She always noticed when someone had a mom.

"I've never seen her." said Emma.

"Me either." said Becca. Lauren didn't say anything.

"Well, I heard that she is crazy. Her mom is like this nurse at GH and she has been married like 7 times. She has 4 brothers and sisters." said Rachel.

"So do I." said Becca.

"Can we not talk about other people?" asked Gabbie. Rachel stuck out her tongue.

"What's up, Em?" asked Lindsay.

"My dad canceled again."

"Why? Another date?" Emma nodded.

"Linz, I made my mom feel really bad. I was talking about how I see Lulu more than him and it hit her hard. Like it was her fault because she had kids with him. I felt so bad."

"Tell me about crappy dads. My dad always leaves when he has us." said Lauren.

First of all, Lindsay and Emma are best friends. That didn't surprise anyone in Port Charles because Emily and Robin had been so close. Becca, Rachel, and Lauren are best friends too. They were cousins because of Lucky, Carly, and Lulu, but it didn't really matter to them. Gabbie kind of just floated between the two groups.

"I can't even be around my dad." said Gabbie.

"I have to fly across an ocean to Paris to see mine." said Becca. Rachel and Lindsay didn't say anything because they both had fathers. Rachel's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Rachel Madison Barbara Jacks, where are you?" asked Jax.

"Dad, I'm spending the night at Lauren's."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Nobody needed to know. You act like Lulu is going to say no. She is my cousin and everything." said Rachel.

"Come home now." said Jax.

"No!" yelled Rachel. She slammed down her phone and smiled. "What were you saying?" she turned to Becca.


	6. Morning Proposal

_The Next Morning: Sleepover_

"I have to leave." said Gabbie. "My Mom wants to take us to Manhattan this morning."

"Do you need a ride?" asked Lauren.

"No, Cam's picking me up."

"Do you think he could take me to the docks? It's really far to walk." said Lindsay.

"Probably. Does anyone else need a ride?" asked Gabbie.

"My dad is coming to get me and Becca." said Rachel.

"Em?" asked Lindsay.

"Huh?"

"Do you need a ride?" asked Becca.

"No, I'm going to walk." said Emma.

"It's like an hour walk." said Rachel.

"I know." said Emma. "I just need some time to think."

The girls went outside. A few minutes later, Jax pulled up. "Bye." said Becca and Rachel. They climbed into the backseat of the car. Next to pull up was Cameron.

"Come on." said Gabbie to Lindsay.

"Actually, I want to walk." said Lindsay. Gabbie ran to the car.

"Bye Laur." said Emma.

"Bye Linz, bye Emmy." said Lauren.

"Bye." said Lindsay.

_Jax Car_

"Dad, can't you drive faster? I want to see Mom!" yelled Rachel.  
"Rachel, I still need to drop of Becca then go to the store because your

Mom wanted some chicken." They pulled up in front of Becca's house.

"Thanks for the ride, Jax. Bye Rach." she climbed out of the car and ran over to where her little sisters were playing.

"Now to the grocery store." said Jax. Rachel groaned.

_The Webber House_

"We're here!" yelled Cameron. He and Gabbie walked into the front door.

"Did you have fun, Gabs?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, I haven't spent the night with my friends in a while." said Gabbie. Elizabeth walked in and hugged her daughter.

"Luke! Let's go!" yelled Elizabeth. Luke ran down the stairs. "Okay kids, let's get in the car."

Cameron and Jake raced to the front seat. Luke jumped on Jake in an attempt to get there first. "Boys, stop it!" yelled Elizabeth. "Gabbie can have the front." said Elizabeth.

"Mom!" whined the boys. Gabbie climbed in the front while the boys got in the back.

_The Walk Home_

"Emmy, what's been bugging you?" asked Lindsay.

"Nothing." said Emma.

"Emma, you're my best friend. I can tell when something is wrong." said Lindsay.

"I haven't seen my dad in a long time. I just wish that he would come get us." said Emma.

"I don't have anything bad to say about Dads. My father has been taking care of me forever. But Em, you don't have to worry about him! Your mother takes such good care of you. She loves you and she is always there! We both grew up with both parents. Then one of them left. We're both fine." said Lindsay.

"Linz, I'm sorry. I've been going on and on about my dad when your mother is dead." said Emma.

"It's okay." Lindsay smiled. She turned right while Emma turned left.

_Patrick Drake's Apartment_

"Marian, I know we have only known each other for a couple months, but I was wondering will you marry me?" asked Patrick.

"Yes!" said Marian. She hugged Patrick. "Of course!" Patrick smiled. "Now about the children."

"What about them?" asked Patrick.

"Let's all move in here! Its big enough." said Marian. "My children and I can do it today."

"Oh, okay." said Patrick. He smiled at his fiancée.

_Scorpio House_

"Hi Emmy!" yelled Riley.

"Hi Ri. Hi Mattie." said Emma. She hugged her two little sisters. Robin walked in the room.

"Hey baby." Robin hugged her 12 year old daughter. "Do you guys want to see your Dad?"

"Yeah!" they all said.

"I'm going over there. Get in the car." Robin and the three little girls drove to Patrick's.


	7. Surprise

_Manhattan_

Elizabeth sat with her children at a restaurant. She figured that now was the best time to tell them. The 17, 15, 13, and 12 year olds were looking over the menus.

"Kids, I have something to tell you. It's really important." They looked at her expectantly, but the waiter came over. He took their orders and then left them alone.

"What is it, Mom?" Cameron asked.

"I've been lying for a long time." She said quietly. "Luke, Gabbie, Lucky is your father."

"What!" they all yelled.

"Does Jason know?" Cameron wondered.

"No. Neither does Lucky."

"I hate you!" Luke yelled, getting up from the table. Jake and Gabbie followed his lead.

"This is horrible." Elizabeth groaned.

"Mom, I don't understand why you can't just tell the truth." Cameron said, shaking his head.

Elizabeth's phone rang and she answered, getting a message from the hospital. She had to get back to Port Charles.

_Patrick's Apartment_

Marian smiled at Patrick as they sat on the couch together. Jack, Noah, Lizzie, Ryan, and Lucy were on the floor.

There was a knock on the door and Patrick got up, answering it. Everyone was shocked to see a short brunette and three girls standing there.

"Uh, Robin, what are you doing here?"

"I thought maybe you would like to see your children." She invited herself in. "Who are you?"

"My name is Marian. I'm Patrick's fiancée."

"You're getting married?" Emma yelled at her father. "Did you think that maybe we would like to know this?"

"He was a little bit busy getting to know his new children." Lizzie answered for Patrick.

Robin picked up Riley and pulled Mattie closer to her. Emma was glaring angrily at her father.

"After Marian and I get married and stabilized, I would like to see the kids more."

"Why all of a sudden do you want to be involved?" Robin asked him.

"I realized that my kids should be my first priority." He smiled at the girls. "Is that okay?"

"You're their father I'm not going to keep you from them." Robin turned towards the door. "Come on, girls." They left.

_Sam's House_

Sam answered the phone quickly as she heard it ringing. She had just gotten Ava down for a nap and Chloe was watching TV. Becca, Connor, and Lila were in their rooms.

"Sam McCall."

"Hi Ms. McCall, this is Dr. Edward Kelvin from General Hospital. While organizing files, we came across something you should know about. Could you please come to the hospital today in about an hour?"

"Sure." She finished the conversation and hung up.

"Lila!" she yelled up the stairs. The 15 year old came into her mother's view.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Could you please keep an eye on Ava and Chloe? I have to run to the hospital."

"Sure."

_The Jacks House_

Carly was exhausted. Being pregnant was taking a lot out of her, plus she was caring for a 2 year old.

"Mom, Evan is such a jerk." Rachel complained. "He always talks about how he is so much better than me at sports. One day I'm going to just sock him in the face."

"Rach, can you please calm down? I'm not feeling well."

"Sorry." She noticed her 2 year old sister playing on the floor. "Can I take Abby to the park down the street? It would get us out of the house so you can rest."

"I guess you can." Carly smiled at her daughter. "Thank you, baby."

"Anytime, Mom." Rachel walked out the door.

_Jason's Penthouse_

Jason loved the danger involved in his job. But he hated that he couldn't have a family. He wanted to be able to see his children.

There was Lila, who wasn't his biologically, but he still loved her as much as his other kids. Then there were Jake, Connor, Luke, and Gabbie. He wanted to be there for all of them, but he didn't want them to be put in danger.

His cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Morgan." He listened as a nurse asked him to come to the hospital. He agreed.

Jason went over to the closet and pulled out the black box that was inside. He opened it and saw pictures. They were of his kids and there was one of Sam.

Looking at his watch, he realized that it was time to go.

_Wyndemere_

Nikolas had gone out of town on business. He had been a little distant lately and Nadine didn't understand why.

She was home alone with 17 year old Spencer, 15 year old Sydney, 12 year old Lindsay, 2 year old Rayleen, and baby Peyton.

"Mom, can Lindsay and I go ride horses?" Sydney asked.

"Um, I guess."

"What's wrong?" the 15 year old questioned as she took a seat next to her mother.

"I'm a little bit overwhelmed. Its hard work taking care of 5 kids alone." She hugged her daughter. "I'm fine. Go ride horses."

"Okay." Sydney smiled and walked out with her stepsister. Spencer was upstairs in his room.

Nadine looked at the two younger kids. She hoped Nikolas didn't regret their children and relationship.

_General Hospital_

As Sam came in, she was confused on why Sonny, Jason, and Elizabeth were sitting inside.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"We have no idea." Sonny answered. Dr. Edward Kelvin came in and looked at the four of them.

"We were sorting through files and we found out some information. Sam McCall and Sonny Corinthos, you have been taking care of your daughter Lila. Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber, you have been taking care of your son Jacob. Am I correct?"

"I take care of Lila by myself." Sam told him.

"I take care of Jake alone too." Elizabeth added.

"Well, it turns out that the paternity tests were switched. Jake is actually Sonny's and Lila is Jason's."


	8. The Unknown

_General Hospital _

"Excuse me?" Sam was the first to snap out of the trance they all four seemed to be in. "My…my baby is Jason's?"

"Yes. I am so sorry for the mix ups in the test results. I can run another one, just to be sure…" Dr. Kelvin began.

"Please." Sam immediately answered. "Run the tests again."

"I will get the results to you as soon as possible." He left the room.

Jason looked at Elizabeth. "So there was a possibility that Jake was mine, Sonny's, or Lucky's?" she nodded slowly. "You disgust me. I will take Luke and Gabbie away from you. You should not be a mother."

"They're not yours either." She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"What!" he screamed. "Who is their father?"

"Lucky."

"So while we were trying to make things work, for Jake, when I left Sam and Connor to come help you, you were cheating on me?"

"Jason, I'm sorry. But we can work through this! We love each other!"

"Elizabeth, I don't love you. I haven't loved you in a long time. And I will be calling Lucky to inform him of the lies you've been telling so he can come take away his children." Jason turned to Sam. "Can we talk?"

Sam nodded, so he led her out. Sonny stared at Elizabeth in shock.

"We slept together?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" she said to him. "It…it was one of the best nights of my life."

"Obviously it wasn't so spectacular." Sonny headed towards the door. "And just to let you know, I will see Jake. He will know I'm his father. And he will come live with me. If you object at all, I will fight to take him away from you and never give him back." The mob boss left.

_The Park_

"I'm sorry." Jason said to Sam. They walked slowly, both shocked at the fact that their little girl was actually their little girl. "I shouldn't have left you and Connor."

"No, you shouldn't have." She sat on a park bench. "Why, Jason? Why would you leave us anyway? I had Lila, who you have always loved like she was yours, and I had our newborn son. Do you know how much it hurt that you left me for the woman you cheated on me with and got pregnant?"

"I felt guilty. I thought that Jake would feel unwanted because he was just conceived out of a meaningless one night stand. And I didn't fully trust Elizabeth to be a good mother to my son. But you…I knew that you would be an amazing mother to Connor and Lila and that you would always be sure to remind him that he was conceived from his parents' undying love to each other."

"What do you mean undying, Jason? Do you still love me?"

"Yes." He whispered. "I love you, and Connor, and Lila, and even your younger kids just because they are yours. I want to be a family, Sam. I want to be married to you."

_Wyndemere_

Emily knocked on the door hesitantly. Nikolas hadn't seen her in years. How would he react? Was he in love with someone else already? She was scared to see how he felt.

"Miss Emily?" Alfred said in utter disbelief. "How are you here?" his eyes landed on the baby girl in her arms.

"Is Nikolas here?" he nodded and led her to the study. Nikolas looked up once the door opened.

"Emily?"

"Nikolas." She whispered. He stood. Alfred left the room, closing the door behind him.

"How are you here?"

"Helena took me at the Black and White Ball and replaced me with some girl that looked like me. I've been trapped in a dungeon in Russia for all this time. But Helena died, so the guards released me. Me and our baby girl."

His eyes went to the child in her arms. "What is her name?"

"Savannah Nikole Cassadine."

"Savannah." The 2 year old was put in his arms. He smiled widely.

"What are we going to do, Nik? Are we going to be together, or should I find a place to stay?"

"Of course we'll be together. I've never stopped loving you, Em. I'm in a meaningless relationship right now, but I'm going to end it. Nothing will stand in the way of our love."

What he didn't know was that Nadine heard the whole conversation. She ran to her room crying. She had to pack and leave with her children.

_The Jacks House_

Carly answered the door when she heard the doorbell. There, standing in front of her was Brenda Barrett. She put a hand protectively to her stomach.

"What…what are you doing here Brenda?"

"I'm here to take back what is mine, Carly. I want Jax and you are not going to stop me."


	9. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
